Taking Chances
by Satan-wears-prada
Summary: Casey wanted a one-shot. I wanted to write to the song 'Taking Chances' This is the result.


**A/N:** Okay, so I know that I should be updating my other fics, but in my defence, this has been written at school, and it's for Casey, I promised her it. She wanted a one-shot and I needed one that went with 'Taking Chances' by Celine Dion because every time I listen to it it screams paddie at me. So this is the result of that.

For Casey

Enjoy!

* * *

**Taking Chances**

Addison pulled the black dress up her body, pulling the zip up and running her hands down her sides, smoothing out any creases she had in her dress. Addison checked her hair and make-up in the mirror, lightly running her fingers through her red curls. She smiled, satisfied with how she looked, her black dress hugging her in all the right places. She slid her feet into her black, strappy, two inch heels, smoothing out imaginary creases once more before pulling her jacket on and picking her handbag up before making her way down the stairs to the front door. As she pulled open her front door, ready to walk to her car to meet Kevin, she froze, looking at the figure stood at the bottom of the steps to her house.

_Don't know much about your life  
__Don't know much about your world but  
__Don't wanna be alone tonight  
__On this planet they call Earth_

"Pete." Addison looked at him shocked. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you." Pete slowly made his way up the steps, standing in front of her and looking at her face.

"Why?" She looked at him. "You've made it pretty clear about how you feel." She crossed her arms, emphasizing her breasts. Pete's eyes instantly dropped, looking at her body, taking in the black dress she was wearing and he swallowed, making Addison drop her arms back to her sides and glare at him.

_You don't know about my past and  
__I don't have a future figured out  
__And maybe this is goin' too fast  
__And maybe it's not meant to last_

"I--I--I've been stupid." Pete looked into her eyes.

"You can't help how you feel." Addison looked down, crossing her jacket over her front, hugging herself.

"Just hear me out, okay, Addison?"

Addison slowly looked up at Pete, nodding slightly.

_But what do you say to takin' chances?  
__What do you say to jumpin' off the edge?  
__Never knowin' if there's a solid ground below  
__Or a hand to hold or hell to pay  
__What do you say? What do you say?_

"I find you incredibly hot and irresistible. I can't get you off my mind. You're the last thing I think of at night and the first thins I think of in the morning. You walk into a room and you instantly have my attention. I can't think of any other woman but you. There is no other woman I want but you." He stopped, taking a deep breath and looking into her eyes. "I know that I said I only wanted fun and you want commitment, but you make me want more. I want to fall sleep next to you each night. I want to wake up next to you every morning. I want to hold you tight, breathe in your scent, kiss your hair. I want you, Addison. I only want you. I've never felt like this before and I'm scared. I'm falling in love with you." He admitted, watching her face for her reaction.

_I just wanna start again  
__And maybe you could show me how to try  
__Maybe you could take me in  
__Somewhere underneath your skin_

Addison looked at Pete shocked, her mouth slightly open, her eyes wide. Had he really just said that? He had really just said that he had feelings for her? Was he really falling in love with her? Did he really mean what he said? She opened her mouth to speak but found that no words would come.

_What do you say to takin' chances?  
__What do you say to jumpin' off the edge?  
__Never knowin' if there's a solid ground below  
__Or a hand to hold or hell to pay  
__What do you say? What do you say?_

Pete looked at her worried, afraid that she didn't feel the same, that she didn't want him anymore. "I--I--I'm sorry. I'll just go." He looked at her before slowly turning to leave, feeling a hand on his arm, making him turn around before a pair of lips pressed against his.

_Hey now, hey, my heart is beatin' down  
__But I'm always comin' back for more, yeah  
__There's nothin' like love to pull you up  
__When you're lynin' down on the floor, babe_

Addison pressed her lips firmly against Pete's, silencing him. She cupped his face, pulling him closer to her, putting all their feelings into the kiss. Pete placed his hands on her hips, pulling her closer, their bodies pressed tight against the other. They stood on Addison's doorstep, kissing tenderly, holding the other close.

_So talk to me, talk to me like lovers do  
__Yeah, walk with me, walk with me like lovers do  
__Like lovers do_

Once the need for air became too much they slowly pulled back resting their foreheads against the other. Pete looked into Addison's eyes, smiling softly. His hands were still on her hips, holding her close, his thumbs gently caressing her hips through her black dress. Addison smiled as well, her hands still cupping his face, holding him closer. She leaned forward, gently kissing him again. Pete suddenly moved his hands to under her butt, lifting her into his arms, carrying her into her hallway, kicking her front door closed. They didn't get further than her front door before they made love for the first time before moving to her bedroom where they carried on into the night.

_What do you say to takin' chances?  
__What do you say to jumpin' off the edge?  
__Never knowin' if there's a solid ground below  
__Or a hand to hold or hell to pay  
__What do you say? What do you say?_

Addison groggily woke up, her eyes blinking a few times to adjust to her sun streaming in through her bedroom window, casting an orange-yellow colour onto her bed. She blinked a few times, looking at the figure lying next to her and her eyes widened as the night before came flooding back to her. She was meant to go and met Kevin for drinks the night before. She had only agreed as he seemed to really like her and she thought that she could maybe like him back over time, or she could at least try to, but she hadn't gotten further than her front door, the figure lying next to her was proof of that.

_Don't know much about your life  
__And I don't know much about your world_

She looked at the figure led naked in the bed next to her, the arm draped around her wait pulling her closer, his face burying into her hair, breathing in her scent. Addison smiled and snuggled closer to him, happy to be in his arms.

"Go back to sleep." Pete whispered, pulling her closer. "We have forever together." Addison just grinned, tangling her legs with Pete's, resting her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. They had forever together.


End file.
